Complications
by Les723
Summary: Remy Lebeau's life is going well. He's got a beautiful girlfriend, Belladonna, and everything he could ever want. What happens when he meets a new femme that he just can't have? Can he get her, or will things stand in his way? AU. NO POWERS. ROMY
1. The Trouble With Girlfriends

This story just came to me one day when I was reading a book. It mentioned the Belladonna, a poisonous plant. Immediately my thoughts drifted towards X-men, and the little light bulb above my head lit up! So, here's a new Romy story, hot off the press

Just so you know:

Nobody is going to have powers (as of now..we'll just have to see. I really want to make this story have powers, but I don't know if it would work) The characters will be a bit OOC at times Some of the x-men, brotherhood members, and acolytes will make random appearances. Belladonna will most likely get bashed (along with Scott and Jean if they appear), it's a ROMY story, and she's interfering.

Disclaimer: Don't own X-menA girl can dream though, right?

"speech"

'thoughts'

and that's it for now

Complications

Chapter 1: The Trouble With Girlfriends

The phone rang, and he checked the Caller ID before answering. It was Bella. Calling for the fifth time today. Remy Lebeau sighed. 'Dis had better be important.'

"'Ello Bella."

"Bonjour darnlin'!" a perky voice replied back to him

"What d'ya want Bella? Remy be trés busy."

She huffed, "Don' ya be lyin' to me Remy Lebeau! You be playin' cards, like always!"

"Non, Remy be busy dis time."

"Remy darlin', I need ya to come over here now!"  
"Can dis wait?"  
"Non, it's important. I need ya to come now Remy."

"Remy be righ' dere Bella"

Ending the call Remy sighed, "Remy be sorry mes amis, but de lady wants Remy ta go over dere, says dat it be important"

His friends shook their heads as he announced the news.

"Remy, I t'ink ya need to learn to say non" Henri, his brother said.

Remy shook his head, "If Remy don' go, Bella will be mad for de rest of de week"  
His friends laughed, secretly jealous of his lovely companion. Remy flashed them an apologetic look.

"Merde," he said as he placed his cards on the table, "Remy had de perfect hand too"

------------------------------------

Remy pulled into the driveway of Bella's house on his motorcycle. It had only taken him ten minutes to get there. No sooner had he got off the bike, Bella attacked him. Grabbing his hand, she pulled Remy into the house, not giving him a moment to do or say anything.

"I'm so glad ya decided to come darlin'!" she said, sitting them both down on the couch.

'Not like Remy had de choice.' "Of course Remy came. Remy always be dere for ya."

Bella giggled happily, "I know darlin'. Wait 'til I show ya!"

"Show Remy what?" he asked curiously. With Belladonna, anything was possible.

"Why dis!" Belladonna said, extending her hand to Remy. A new diamond ring graced her hand. 'Ya got ta be kiddin' Remy'

A diamond ring. That was what had been so important.

"Bella, ya said dat it was important"

Bella frowned at him, "But darlin', dis is important. I just bought it, and look, it's much bigger den my last one"

Remy felt himself getting angry. She had called him away from a friendly card game with his friends for this?

"Remy sorry, Bella, but Remy don' see de importance of dat stoneRemy just be wastin' time lookin' at it," he said, waiting for what he knew would come next.

Bella began to cry, "Remy, how could you be so cruel? I t'ought ya'd be happy for moi. I guess ya don' love-"

Sighing, Remy wrapped his arms around her before she could finish, "Non, Bella, J'aime tu. Remy loves ya, chere."

The words did it. Bella stopped crying the moment they left his mouth. 'De chere t'ing always does de trick.'

Meekly, Bella asked, "Really Remy?"  
"Oui. Now how 'bout lettin' Remy take ya out for dinner?"

A smile graced her face, "Oui. Ya can pick me up in an hour. I need time to get ready."

"An hour? Dat's a long time Bella," Remy teased as he headed for the door.

"Remy Lebeau! Ya come back her an' apologize!"

But it was too late, Remy had already hopped on his motorcycle and taken off.

Remy took the long way home back to the Lebeau Mansion, needing to vent of the frustration from his girlfriend. He didn't understand. Why couldn't Bella have just called one of her friends? They at least would have been interested in the new ring. Remy loved his girlfriend, but she could just be so'Non, Bella is de best t'ing in de world. Remy just be upset dat he had ta leave de card game.' Plus, Remy Lebeau had seen much bigger diamonds numerous times before. Speeding past the cars, Remy arrived home to an empty house, heading upstairs to change. 'Nobody be homemust be out for dinner. Either dat or business.' Remy looked down at what he was wearing. Belladonna would expect him to look decent tonight, and his current t-shirt and jeans combo with the trench coat didn't cut it. Remy emerged from his room ten minutes later, wearing a nicer shirt and pair of pants along with his signature trench coat. He wouldn't be seen without it. Glancing at the clock, Remy saw he still had thirty minutes before Bella expected him. He shrugged, heading downstairs to watch some tv.

------------------------------

When Remy arrived at Belladonna's house, she was still getting ready.

"Bella, Remy made reservations!" he yelled up the stairs, "If ya don' hurry, we ain' goin' ta make it!"

There was no answer. 'Merde, why does it take dem so long ta get ready?'

Noises coming from the stairs told him she was on her way down. She came in to view and Remy smiled. She looked lovely.

"Bonjour mon belle fille," he said as she walked closer, "Ready to go?"

"It looks alright?" Belladonna asked, twirling around, "I just got it today"

She wore a purple and red dress that stopped just above her knees. Swirls of purple and red collided on the fabric, giving it an almost tie-dyed look. It was an odd color combination, but it looked perfect on Bella. She wore red high heel shoes, and sported a matching red purse. Her hair was down, a purple flower tucked behind her right ear.

"Anyt'ing looks good on ya Bella," Remy said as he continued to look at her.

He offered her his arm, and together they left the house, ready for a nice evening out on the town.

"Ya even 'membered to bring your car," Bella said as he opened the door for her. She despised riding on motorcycles, and had been trying to convince Remy to get rid of his.

"Remy ain' dat forgetful" he said pouting.

Bella took one look at his face and laughed. She loved it when he did that!

"So darlin', where are we headed t'night?" she asked as they pulled out of the driveway.

Remy shrugged his shoulders, "Secret."

Belladonna rolled her eyes. It was always a secret with Remy Lebeau.

The drive was silent as they both listened to the radio play. Bella's favorite song, something pop-ish, came on, and she began to sing. She wasn't the greatest singer, but Remy was used to her voice by now. He began to drown it out as he stopped at the red light.

"Hey darlin'?"

"Oui?"

"Will ya buy moi some fleurs?" she asked sweetly.

Remy looked at he funny, "Bella dere ain' a flower shop 'round here"

She pointed to her right, "Dere is now."

Remy glanced over. Sure enough, there stood a flower shop. 'Since when has dat been dere?'

Remy couldn't say no, "Oui Bella, Remy'll buy ya some flowers. But we need ta be quick. We ain' got much time."

He quickly turned the car into the parking lot, and they headed into Raven's Garden.

'Merde. Femmes are high maintenancespecially girlfriends'

Okay, that's the first chapter! Guess who will make her appearance in the next chapter? Hmmm.it's so obvious! And if you take a look at the shop's name, I think it makes some other things obvious as well. I know there's no Romy, and that it's Remy and Bella, but that will definitely change, and soon! Remy belongs to Rogue and Rogue alone!

Until next time

-Les723

Let me know what you think! REVIEW!


	2. Flirting in the Flower Shop

Well, it's been a while since I've updated any of my stories. What can I say, i've been busy.  
I have something every night that is school related, whether it be Calculus homework, something that involves student government or my leadership class, or band things like clarinet sectionals, football games, and practices. Speaking of clarinets, our freshmen ar so crappy (no offense to any freshmen). They can't play anything and as first chair, it's my job to help them. Therefore, we have sectionals every Thursday, which some of them don't even come to....  
Anyway, has anybody played the new X-men game? I bought it! I'm happy to say that both Rogue and Remy are in it! Right now I'm addicted to it.it's such a fun RPG game..  
  
**bluefirez:** Don't worry, you weren't rude. thanks for the info. At my school the french teacher just gives us crosswords, so we don't really learn anything. Your input was much appreciated. I hope you like this chapter.  
  
**Romy Chic:** No, I can't kill Belle...well not yet anyway. It seems like everybody hates her....  
  
**fudgebrownie:** Sorry it took so long to update. Yes, Belle is there to make us girls look bad. Don't worry though, that's why Rogue is here. She'll make us girls look better.  
  
**ishandahalf:** I'm glad to know how much you hate Belle. Just wait 'til Remy sees Rogue. I can promise that there will be a lot of Belladonna bashing in the future and I will be sure to her soul. Sorry it took me so long to update....  
  
**IvyZoe:** Belle gets on all of our nerves. Rogue will appear for the first time in this chapter. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-men. If I did Belladonna would be dead.  
  
Chapter 2: Flirting in the Flower Shop  
  
Raven Darkholme flipped through the pages of the flower magazine she was currently looking at. It was an hour before the store closed, and she was not expecting any more customers. Today had been the official grand opening of her new shop Raven's Garden, which offered a wide range in common and uncommon plants. The shop had originally been located in a place called Bayville, New York,where business had been prosperous for the last three years. However, Raven couldn't help but miss the South, where she had not only grown up, but also raised her daughter. A daughter that was currently living down there close by her father, Raven's ex-husband. A man she rarely saw eye to eye with. When they had split up, Raven had taken their child, who was seven at the time, to live with a close friend in Mississippi. It was there that Raven had been in contact with another dear friend Ororo Monroe a few years later. With her daughter, who had just turned ten, Raven moved to Bayville to help her friend for a good cause. A friend of Ororo's named Charles Xavier had started to create a institute for young children and teens who had no place to go. The great project took three years to finish, and instantly became a hit for needy teens. It was there where Raven became fond of flowers, which Ororo always seemed to have around. It was at this time however that Raven's ex-husband began to demand the rights to see his daughter. Not wanting to stir up problems, Raven reluctantly sent her back to Mississippi, where her father currently was. Over the next few years, Raven saw her daughter now and then. At the age of sixteen, Raven's daughter decided to stay in the south, tired of traveling all the time. It was around this time that Raven began her first flower shop. For the next two years, Raven saw her daughter during the holidays and kept in contact with her through email and talking on the phone. When she graduated two years later, Raven was contemplating on what to do. While things were going well up in Bayville, she was missing her daughter grow up. Over the next year, Raven began preparations to move herself and her shop down to New Orleans, where her daughter was currently enrolled in college (and where her ex coincidentally owned a bar). The move had finally taken place, and here she sat, her daughter back in her life, and the comfort of the south surrounding her. Life was going just fine...  
  
A sweet southern accent tore Raven from her thoughts. She turned to the owner of the voice to find her daughter, Marie Darkholme standing there.  
Yes Marie?  
Marie sighed, Fa the las' time Mama, it's Rogue now. Marie's such a girly name and Ah'm partial to the name Rogue. It's what all mah friends call meh.  
Raven smiled. Marie, no Rogue, was being as rebellious as ever. She had come home to find her little girl completely different. Gone were the girlish clothes and light colors. Now Rogue preferred to wear darker colors and goth-like clothes. Her once waist length auburn hair was now shoulder length with two white stripes that were the result of something called a double dare.  
Rogue went on, Ah finished waterin' the flowahs in the back room. Ya sure do got a lot of weird plants...  
Raven smiled, They may be weird to you, but some of those plants are extremely rare. Some are also extremely poisonous.  
Rogue rolled her eyes, Ah know Mama, ya tell meh ev'ry day.  
Raven opened her mouth to speak, but the bell rang above the door, signaling that she had customers. Getting out of chair behind the counter, she proceeded to walk towards the couple that had just entered. Rogue looked in the direction of the customers for a moment before taking her mother's seat. Reaching under the counter, she pulled out her cd player, and proceeded to turn it on. She'd have to ask her mother the question later.  
  
Remy Lebeau followed Belladonna into the quaint little shop. Isles of flowers crowded the floor, and an interesting, but sweet fragrance hung in the air. Glancing towards Belle, he saw her talking to another woman. Stepping over to the two of them, he stood patiently while the two conversed.  
Remy dalin', Belle said, turning to her boyfriend, Dis nice lady's gonna help me find some flowers. You can jus' wait up here...  
Remy nodded, Oui. Jus' don' take too long Belle. We got dat reservation...  
Don' worry, Belle said winking, I won' be dat long.  
Belle and the woman began to walk down one of the closest isles, disappearing from Remy's view.  
'What's Remy gonna do now....' His eyes began to wonder around the store. A smile appeared on his face as he found something to entertain himself. 'Now dat's more like it.' Heading towards the counter, Remy stopped in front of a reflective surface to check his reflection. 'Time for dat Lebeau charm.'  
  
Rouge was lost in her own little world and did not hear somebody try to speak to her. It wasn't until something removed her headphones did she notice the man in front of her.  
Can Ah help ya wit' sumthin'? she asked sharply, giving the man a cold glare. He had interrupted her during he favorite song!  
The man smiled, Non, not really. Remy jus' be bored and figured dat he would talk to a belle fille. Remy sees one righ' in front of him.  
Rogue frowned, 'Well Remy can kiss my a-  
her mother called from a nearby isle, Can you go to the back room and see if we have any...fire n' ice roses?  
Sure Mama, Rogue called back, eager to get away form this Remy guy.  
Getting up quickly, she didn't look back once as she went into the back room. It was a wasted trip however. She knew there weren't any of those roses left. Rogue had taken the last dozen home around two hours ago. They were her favorite flower, and one of the perks of having a mother who ran a flower shop was getting all your flowers for free. Taking her time, Rogue pretended to search the shelves, looking instead for the stash of gum and candy she had hidden back there. Finding it, she grabbed a stick, heading to tell her mother and the customer the news.  
She found her mother with a loudly dressed woman. 'Mus' be that guy's date. She looks lihke a slut...probably is too...'' Sorrah Mama, we're sold out for the day. Those flowahs are quite populah.  
Thank you sweetie, Raven said turning to the customer, Did you have anything else is mind?  
As Rogue walked slowly back to the counter, she could hear the woman angrily say   
'Customahs', Rogue thought as she slowly made her way back to the counter, desperately hoping that the man, Remy, was gone. As she rounded the corner of the isle, Rogue almost turned right back around. There the man sat with his eyes closed, in the chair behind the counter, listening to her music. 'The nerve of tha' man....Ah'm gonnah...' Clenching her fist, Rogue stomped over to the counter, slamming her fist close to the cd player. It worked. Remy's eyes shot open looking at the cause of the disturbance. A smirk came to his face.  
he said smoothly, Ya came back for Remy.  
She crossed her arms, No, Ah came back fa mah cd playah. Now move outtah mah seat.  
He glided out of the chair, taking a seat atop the counter, Dere. Is dat better?  
No. Why don' ya jus' leav meh alone? Rogue snarled as she sat down, Why don' ya go bothah ya girlfriend?  
'Cause, you be more fun ta tease den Belle, Remy said, moving his face inches from hers.  
Rogue watched as he eyed her, waiting for her to make the move. 'So tha's how ya wannah play..well Ah can play tha' way too.' Giving Remy a flirtatious smirk, she moved closer. His eyes widen in surprise at her action. She inched closer, their noses now touching, eyes locked with one another. They stayed that way for one minute, neither moving at all. There was a bit of commotion from the back of the shop, followed by the sound of footsteps. The woman must have decided on some flowers. Seeing that he was distracted by the noise, Rogue used the opportunity, giving him a hard punch in the gut. Remy stumbled backward, his eyes wide with shock.  
Hey now. Remy said as he rubbed his stomach, Dat was cruel.  
The footsteps grew closer.  
"Nobody evah said Ah was nice."  
Remy opened his mouth to speak, but he never got the chance. A woman attached herself onto his arm, mumbling something in his ear. Her mother had not been far behind the woman, and was carrying a bouquet of Tiger Lilies in her arms. 'Thank God.' Now she wouldn't have to deal with that annoying man! Rogue took the flowers from her mother, checking the price before handing them back. Remy stepped forward to pay, while the woman took her flowers.  
"Remy'll see ya 'round," he whispered into her ear, "Rogue."  
Taking his girlfriend's arm, he lead her out of the shop, talking about dinner.  
'Ah'll see ya alright', Rogue thought, 'Ovah mah dead body.'  
  
That's the end of the second chapter. Sorry it took forever to postI'll try and get the next chapter up quicker this timeif I can put down X-men Legends long enough I hope you enjoyed it!  
-Les723


	3. Bar Work

Alright, I'm back! Sorry it's taken moi forever to update, it's been crazy busy here. Things have settled down though, so I should be able to update regularly nowwe'll hafta wait and see.

Disclaimer: Ah don' own the X-men.

Complications

Chapter 3: Bar Work

Remy Lebeau desperately drove to the nearest bar, breaking every law along the way. He didn't care though. All he could think about was drinking away the horrible night he had just had with Belle. Merde, he had never met a more fussy femme. They of course, had arrived late, and Belle immediately complained of the line they had to wait in. A line which consisted of one couple that was in front of them. They were quickly seated, but Bella didn't like where the gentleman had seated them. She would have complained to, had Remy not taken her hand in his and said some cheesy line about how beautiful she looked. Belle of course bought the line, forgetting about their "horrible" table". They ordered, and Remy thought that the night was beginning to look up. Boy was he kidding himself. The food arrived and after one bite, Belladonna was bitching, demanding to speak to the head chef. Every eye in the room was on them, nobody spoke. Remy tried his best to calm the femme down, but that only made things worse, ending in Belle storming from the restaurant, Remy leaving some bills on the table, and following after her while apologizing to the owner. It was one restaurant he wouldn't be visiting for a while. The ride home had been quiet, and when they arrived at Belle's home she turned to Remy, giving him a peck on the cheek, telling him what a great time she had. As soon as she was in her house, Remy took off for his own. He tried to fall asleep, but it wasn't happening. Getting on his bike, Remy decided that a few drinks were the only thing that would help. That, or a belle femme. So here he was, pulling into Wolverine's, a local bar that he visited every once in a while. It was packed inside. All of the booths and tables were filled, and every cue stick for the pool tables were in use. Remy had never seen it this busy. Making his way to the bar, he quickly found a seat. Just his luck, the bartender was nowhere to be seen.

---------------

"No Stripes, I'm not lettin' you help me tonight. There's way too many losers out there."

"An' that's why ya need mah help! The place is packed!"

Rogue glared at her father with no success. The man was immune to them. Why shouldn't he be when her father had taught her how to do it in the first place.

"Ya know ya need the help. Look, Ah'll work the bar."

Logan let out a grunt, "I've already got Red working the bar."

Rogue rolled her eyes, "So make her work the floor. Ah'll take her place an' then it'll work."

"Stripes" Rogue said with a bash of her eyes. He was wearing down and she knew it.

"Fine. I'll go tell Red."

Rogue suppressed a smirk as he walked out of the room. Grabbing the pair of clothes she had in her backpack, Rogue went to change. She appeared a moment later and headed to the bar immediately. 'Wondah wha kind of perv will bothah meh tonight.'

-----------------

After waiting for a good five minutes Remy had almost given up and gone home. Where was the damn bartender? A strongly built man appeared from a curtain behind the bar. Remy watched him frown and proceed to scan the bar. A low growl was emitted from his mouth and the man moved toward the opposite end of the bar. Leaning forward Remy saw a belle redhead talking to a guy. The man poked her on the shoulder and the redhead jumped. A few words were exchanged and Remy watched the femme head behind the curtain. 'So dat's where de bartender was. Damn, Remy would've preferred bein' served by her.'

"What can I get you bub?" came the man's voice.

"Remy'll have de strongest t'ing you've got mon ami."

He nodded and began making the drink.

"Dis your place homme?" Remy questioned.

"Yeah."

"Dat makes you de Wolverine den, right?"

"Yeah."

He handed Remy the drink, "You sure are a homme of few words."

The Wolverine ignored this, moving on to another customer.

Grabbing his drink, Remy spun around on the stool, checking out the scene. Tonight's crowd mostly consisted of man, much to Remy's disappointment. There was the redheaded femme, a table of ladies who seemed to be man hunting, and a set of twins playing pool with a bunch of guys. Nothing Remy was interested in flirting with. 'well mebbe de redhead'

"Wha can Ah get ya sugah?"

"Your number would be nice."

A beautiful laugh floated up to Remy's ears.

"Not a chance of tha happenin'. Now are ya gonna order or not."

Remy's stool swung around immediately, and his jaw nearly dropped. It was the belle femme he had flirted with at the flower shop, Rogue. He took her in, admiring the way the red halter top and tight black jeans hugged her body. He watched as she handed a sleazy looking man his drink. 'Dis be too perfect.'

"Hey dere chere," Remy purred, "How 'bout another drink?"

"Sure sugah, what'll it-"

Remy couldn't help but give the femme his trademark grin as he caught the look on her face. Gazing at her eyes, he could see them questioning what he was doing here. The surprised look on her belle face was left as quickly as it came, masked by a more neutral look, and then a cold glare.

"Wha' are ya doin' here?"

----------------------------

"Hey dere chere, how 'bout another drink?"

Rogue rolled her eyes at the smooth voice that drifted to her ears. Men. She turned to it's owner, in the process of asking him what he wanted, only to stop midway when she saw who it was. Surprised was an understatement. The annoying (yet attractive) swamp rat who had pestered her at the flower shop was now sitting right in front of her. Talk about bad karma. What had she done to deserve this torture. She caught sight of him looking amused, a cocky grin on his face, and immediately realized her mouth was a bit open from the shock. A glare came to her face as anger boiled inside. Who did this guy think he was?

The words erupted from her mouth without any thought, "Wha' are ya doin' here?"

She watched him chuckle, "Why chere, Remy be here ta get a drink. What else do ya t'ink he'd be doin' here?"

Rogue's frown deepened, "Ah don' know, seems lahke ya stalkin' meh."

Remy placed a hand over his heart, "Now dat hurts chere."

"Ah could care less swamp rat," Rogue replied turning away. She took a step away from Remy, intent on moving to the other side of the bar, when she felt something, or someone, grab her wrist, pulling her back. Turning around, Rogue was only inches from the face of the cocky swamp rat, who now had a firm grip on her arm.

He shook his head in a mocking manner, "Tsk, tsk chere. Ya didn' 'member ta get Remy's order."

Rogue tried to wrench herself free from his grip, but failed. The damn man was holding too tight, "Let go."

Remy, instead of letting go, stared more intently at her, "Remy still need ta order."

Anger swelled up inside of Rogue, but she managed to maintain a calm face. Through gritted teeth, Rogue was able to spit out, "Wha' can Ah get ya?"

Looking suggestively at her, Remy said one word, "You."

Before Rogue even had a chance to react, she felt a presence to her left. There was a low growl and Rogue watched with delight as Remy gulped.

"Is there a problem here Stripes?"

Smirking, Rogue glanced at Remy before casually replying, "No Daddy, Ah was jus' getting' the man here a drink."

---------------------

Remy nearly fell off the stool he was sitting on. The owner was her father! 'Merde' Remy swore to himself. Rogue's reply, Remy saw to his disappointment, only made her father seem more doubtful.

"Stripes!" her father barked, "You're done for the night. Now get out of here. Your mother will be mad if you stay here much later."

Mumbling a "Yes", Remy watched the femme slowly walk into the backroom. Her father turned away for a moment, and Remy thought he was out of the deep water.

"And you!" came the man's growling voice, "You keep your filthy little hands off her, got that bub?"

Remy nodded, deciding that it was time to split. He reached into the wallet of the man sitting next to him and pulled out a twenty. Leaving it on the counter, Remy casually strode out of the bar. He started up his bike, and got ready to leave when he heard a door creak. It was dark, but Remy could just make out the form. 'Dis is jus' perfect.' Remy watched with interest as Rogue stepped into view. She stood on the corner impatiently, tapping her foot while trying to hail a taxi. Two minutes past, and her tapping grew worse. From where he watched, Remy could faintly hear what sounded like swearing. 'Time to play de knight.' He revved up his bike and pulled up next to the belle femme.

"Need a ride chere?"

If she was surprised, Rogue did not show it.

"No. Now leave meh alone swamp rat. Ah've had enough of ya."

Remy raised an eyebrow, "Remy don' t'ink dat's possible chere. Now how 'bout ya take up Remy's offer, unless, ya like standin' on corners all night"

"At least Ah'm safer here than with ya."

"Ya hurt Remy chere. He be a man of honor."

She snorted, "An' Ah'm Queen of England."

"As ya wish M'lady."

"Will ya jus' shut up swamp rat!" She screamed at him.

The next minute passed in silence. A few cars drove by, but there was not a taxi in sight.

"Chere?" Remy asked cautiously. The last thing he needed to do was get her all riled up again.

She sighed, glancing up and down the street before turning towards him, "Alright. Ya can give meh a ride home, but no funny stuff."

Remy smirked, offering her a helmet, which she declined, Remy knew ya couldn' resist 'im."

He winced as she landed a punch on his back.

"Merde chere, ya punch hard."

"Shut up an' get goin," was all she said as her arms wrapped around his waist.

Remy was definitely liking this. He took off, going a bit faster than normal, enjoying as she moved closer so she wouldn't fall off. Belladonna was definitely the last thing on his mind now, along with all driving laws.

Ta da! The next chapter of the newly renamed story Complications. I just didn't like the old title as much as I first did. Anyway, I hope you liked it, and be sure to REVIEW!

Until nest time,

Les723


	4. Charity Ball

Alright! Sorry for the long delay, but I just recently got my new computer and I've been really busy with college work. But that's life. Anyways, I should be able to update regularly now. Enjoy the chapter, and review!

A few days ago it was my b-day and my family came up to visit. One of my birthday gifts was of course X-men Legends 2, as I requested. It's fun, and I've been playing with Rogue and Remy nonstop. Hee hee.

Disclaimer: don't own X-men.

Thanks to all those who have reviewed! I appreciate your comments and thoughts!

Complications

Chapter 4: Charity Ball

Remy Lebeau adjusted the tie on his suit. Tonight was the annual Worthington Charity Ball, benefiting some well known children's foundation. Usually his pere, a frequent contributor to the cause, took his brother Henri, but the boy was out of town on business.

Looking into the mirror, Remy allowed a smirk to spread across his face. He looked fine. 'Wonder how many belle femmes will throw themselves at Remy tonight?'

Luckily for the Cajun, Belle had developed a bad case of the flu the past week and was bed ridden. The last few days had been peaceful for Remy, and he was able to enjoy the nightlife that he loved so much without having to worry about Belle intervening. He was greatly looking forward to tonight, for the women were not only beautiful, but rich. And they would be all his.

The Worthington Charity Ball was held at the Worthington Southern Vacation Villa, which was infamous in the South. The four story mansion was perfect for events like this, with a wide variety of entertaining rooms, a grand ballroom, and the most luxurious dinning hall ever. While Remy was not a stranger to the lap of luxury, he was still amazed as he stepped out of the limo onto the red carpet leading to the main doors. The mansion was a true southern beauty, surrounded by numerous gardens and statues. Following his father, the two walked up the red carpet, where a man opened the door, announcing their presence to all those in the main room.

A gorgeous crystal chandelier hung in the center, and beautiful women and men conversed around the room. Waiters moved across the room, serving trays of wine and fancy treats. Remy left his father's side, scoping out the occupants in the room. A giggle caught his attention, and he turned to find a group of women looking his way. Placing his most charming smile of his face, the Cajun began to saunter over. 'Remy be in heaven.'

An hour later, Remy found himself tired. He had never danced with so many women in just one hour before. Grabbing a glass of wine, he stood around the small indoor fountain, watching couples dance.

"Swamp Rat, Wha' are ya doin' here?" a southern drawl said sharply.

Turing as quickly as he could, Remy came face to face with Rogue and a small group of people.

"Why bonjour chere," Remy replied smoothly, placing her hand to his lips, "It be Remy's pleasure ta see ya again."

Rogue pulled her hand back quickly, glaring at him. She wore an elegant strapless green gown and silver jewelry. Her hair was pulled up in an elegant bun, her two white stripes framing her face.

"Did Remy mention dat ya look tres belle t'night?"

"Knock it off."

There was a small cough, and the two turned their attention to the women standing to the right of Rogue.

"Oh, right…." Rogue chuckled, "Remy this is mah friend Wanda. Wanda, this is Remy."

"Nice to meet you," Wanda replied, "I here you've been bothering my friend."

"Botherin'? Why Remy was jus' bein' friendly. What's wrong with dat?"

"Nothing, unless that sheila be Rogue."

Wanda turned around and swatted the man behind her, "Cut it out!"

"What? You know it's true. By the way, the name's John."

Remy took the man's hand, giving it a firm shake, "Nice ta meet ya homme."

"Home? What's that supposed to mean. My name's John, not Home."

Remy chuckled, "Remy knows what ya name is. Homme means man in French. I take it you're not from around here."

"Nope. I'm form Australia. You know, down under."

"Oui. Remy knows. What are ya doin' here?"

"I'm pursuing my dream of becoming a novelist. Wanda and I live and go to college in New York. We're just down here for the Charity Ball and to visit Rogue."

"New York? How'd ya meet Rogue den?"

"She didn't tell you?" Wanda teased, "Rogue used to live in New York?"

"Sorry to interrupt this conversation, but I was wondering if I could borrow Marie for a few moments."

Spinning around, Remy found himself in front of Warren Worthington III, the host of tonight's ball. This was Remy's first time seeing the man and he was a bit shocked. He hadn't expected the intelligent and successful Worthington to be this good looking. Still analyzing the man, Remy watched as Rogue wrapped her arms around one of his.

"Remy, Ah'd lahke ya ta meet mah boyfriend, Warren."

Flabbergasted, Remy was barely able to shake the man's hand and politely introduce himself. His eyes trailed the couple as they walked away, heading for the center of the room, where a crowd was beginning to gather. He looked at Wanda and John and followed them as they made their way towards the forming crowd.

"How long have dey been going out?" he asked Wanda casually.

"Warren and Rogue? Four and a half years now, I think. Rogue was a freshman in high school and Warren was beginning college. They're five years apart in age, but they've known each other since childhood. Rogue's father used to work along side of Warren's."

"Oh."

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Warren's voice rang out. The murmuring in the crowd stopped, all listening to what the host had to say. "I'd like to thank each and every one of you for donating your time and money to this great event. Once again we have raised a large amount of money for the children who need it most. In just a few moments, a special show will take place in the theatre located downstairs. I invite you all to attend the event, for it shall be a real treat." He paused for a moment, turning toward Rogue. "Marie, there's something very important that I would like to ask you." Warren dropped down on one knee, and the crowd watched with eager eyes. He reached into his tuxedo and pulled out a small box.

"Marie, will you marry me?"

That's the end of this chapter. Sorry if it's a bit rushed, but I really wanted to update it. I know it's a bit of a cliffhanger, but too bad. Anyway, I hope you like it. Be sure to review! I'll try to update soon!

-Les723


	5. Charity Ball, Part 2

Heya! I'm ba-ack! Sorry I've taken forever to update, I've been very preoccupied. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: Don't own X-men.

Thanks to those who reviewed so long ago!

_Previously:_

_He paused for a moment, turning toward Rogue. "Marie, there's something very important that I would like to ask you." Warren dropped down on one knee and the crowd watched with eager eyes. He reached into his tuxedo and pulled out a small box. _

"_Marie, will you marry me?"_

Complications

Chapter 5: Charity Ball, Part 2

Rogue looked at Warren, her eyes wide with shock, "Warren…"

"Marie, I love you, and I don't want to let you go. You mean the world to me."

Rogue could not believe this was happening. She had of course pictured herself as Mrs. Warren Worthington III, but it seemed so unbelievable now that it was starting to come true. Warren loved her, Warren wanted to marry her. It was too much to take in. Her eyes filled with tears, and in a barely audible whisper came her reply.

"Yes."

The crowd let out a cry of excitement and clapping began as Warren placed the engagement ring on Rogue's finger.

"It's beautiful Warren," Rogue whispered as she looked at the ring. It was 24 karat gold, with a large diamond in the center, princess cut, with three small princesses cut diamonds on either side. She had never seen anything more gorgeous in her life. And to think, it was hers!

Warren smiled, kissing her gently, "Good. I'm glad you like it."

-----------------------------------------------

To say Remy was surprised would be an understatement. He was plain flabbergasted. Not only did he just learn that the femme he was hoping to have a little fun with had a boyfriend, but now she was engaged! And at such a young age too! While he was unsure of her exact age, he could tell Rogue was not a day over 22. And based off his first impression of her, she did not seem to be the young wife type. But then again what did he know about her? Obviously not that much. His eyes darkened an as friends and family rushed forward to congratulate the couple, Remy stepped into the flow of the crowd headed towards the next event of the evening.

------------------------------------------------

"Oh my God!" Wanda yelled as Rogue flashed her the ring, "That rock is gorgeous! It must have cost a fortune!"

"Ah know," Rogue said faintly, still in shock, "Ah jus' can' believe it."

"I can. You've been dating for a long time. And look at you! Only 20 and you're engaged, not to mention set for life! Hell, you don't even have to go to college anymore!"

Rogue laughed. Wanda was of course referring to how wealthy Warren was. "And what per say would I do instead?"

"Be the gorgeous wife."

Both girls laughed. They both knew that Rogue would not be able to do just that. She was one who liked to do things with her life, to have an adventure.

"Wow though. You're going to be Mrs. Warren Worthington III. Talk about a major change in your life."

"Ah know," Rogue said smiling, "Ah can' wait ta tell mah parents!"

"Why aren't they here again?" Wanda asked.

"Ya know mah dad, he hates stuff lahke this, and mah mom had some kind of meetin' with some business people," Rogue replied, "Ah wish they couldah been here."

Wanda nodded in agreement, "Yeah, but think of it this way; you'll be able to share the moment with just them and not the with an audience."

Rogue smiled at her friend, "Ya raght Wanda. Ah nevah thought of it lahke tha'. Thanks."

Wanda just smiled back, "Come on, how about we find our guys and follow the crowd into the theatre. I hear it's supposed to be a good show."

Wanda held out her elbow to Rogue, who laughed, then took it, and the two girls went to find their men and enjoy the show.

---------------------------------------------------

The show turned out to be wonderful, and after it finished, the party spilled back out into the main hall, where the guests were soon dancing to the lovely orchestra music. The night was beginning to wind down, but it was still lively, full of chatter and laughter.

Rogue had somehow ended up separated from Warren, now talking to the Mayor's daughter, a sweet young girl who loved to chat about everything. As much as Rogue adored the younger girl, she was beginning to grow tiresome of the girl's nonstop chatter. If only Warren would come find her…

A hand tapped her on the shoulder, and Rogue turned around expecting to see the face of her fiancé.

Excusez moi, mademoiselle, might Remy interrupt?"

Much to Rogue's dismay, it was none other than Remy.

"Wha' do ya want Swamp Rat?" Rogue said with a deadly glare.

"Remy jus' wants ta congratulate you Rouge, an' ta ask if Remy can have de next dance."

Rogue began to decline, but then looked behind her for a moment. The girl was still pouring words out of her mouth, unaware that Rogue was no longer listening. She sighed in defeat, "Ah guess so."

"Merci chere."

Anything was better than listening to the pointless chatter, even Remy Lebeau. Saying farewell to the girl, Rogue took Remy's hand and let him lead her onto the dance floor.

"So chere, exciting night, oui?"

"Yes, an' will ya stop callin' meh chere? In case ya've already forgotten, Ah'm engaged."

"Desole. Remy be sorry ch-Rogue. Remy jus' tryin' to make small talk."

Rogue eyed him suspiciously, "Wha' are ya up to?"

"Well Rogue, Remy's sorry 'bout de way he behaved. He didn' know ya had a boyfriend or anythin'. Remy's officially apoligzin'."

Rogue raised her eyebrows, 'Ya serious Swamp rat?"

Remy nodded, "Oui. Remy feels sorry for de way dat he treated ya an' he wants ta start over. Friends?"

And it was true, Remy felt sorry, something he had never quite felt for a woman before. There was just something about Rogue, something that attracted him to her. Something. But what that was he didn't know. All he knew was that he wanted to get to know he better and to be near her, and it looked like the only way to do that was to be her friend.

Rogue thought about it for a moment, "Friends."

The dance ended and the two smiled at each other. Remy was about to say something else, but Warren came to collect his fiancé. The ball was ending, and it was time for all to leave. Remy bid Rogue a good night.

"Good Naght ta ya too Remy."

Remy shook his head as he left the ball. He needed to get Rogue out of his head.

Plus, he had Bella to think about.

You know, his girlfriend.

--------------------------------------

Alright! There ya go! Hope ya enjoyed the chapter!

Lemme know what you think!

REVIEW!

Later,

Les723


End file.
